1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an image display device, a photography device, an image display system and method, and particularly to a technique of controlling backlight luminance of a transmissive display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-286627 (PTL 1) discloses a backlight unit that irradiates a back face of a liquid crystal panel with light, and that includes an LED light source section that has a plurality of light source areas and is partially driven for each of the light source areas; partition walls arranged between each of the light source areas of the LED light source section; and a circuit section that drives the LED light source section.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-279395 (PTL 2) discloses a configuration in which a peak luminance value is calculated for each of display areas on the basis of an input image signal to control brightness of backlight for each of the display areas in accordance with the calculated peak luminance value for each of the display areas.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-096950 (PTL 3) discloses a configuration which reads out information showing a shutter speed and an aperture value at the time of photographing from a tag area of an image file conforming to Exchangeable image file format (Exif) standard, and derives brightness in photographing environment on the basis of the read-out information so that backlight is emitted at luminous intensity corresponding to the brightness in the photographing environment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-334034 (PTL 4) discloses a configuration which detects illuminance of outside light and luminance of a display image, and controls display luminance of a display device on the basis of the detected illuminance of outside light and luminance of the display image.